


Your future is what you make it, so go and make it great

by needmesomepie



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: ANYTIME I SEE ANYTHING EYEWITNESS RELATED I'M IN TEARS, Christmas fic, Eyewitness - Freeform, Future Fic, I CAN'T STOP CRYING THIS SHOW NEEDS A SECOND SEASON, I love them too much, M/M, Philkas - Freeform, Snow, THE FINALE THOUGH OMG TALK ABOUT FUCKING ME UP, Winter, also can someone give my lil babies 1000 hugs, because i need that tag here, because they need hugs and happiness, canonical though, did i mention that this is fluffy as fuck?, honestly all the sheep in the world wouldn't make up for how fluffy this is, i added in a suprise at the end just to kill you all more, i couldn't not do it, i will however dig a hole and bury myself next to you, love you xoxoxoxo, lukas waldenbeck - Freeform, philip shea - Freeform, that come as a direct result of this fic, this is a disclaimer that will not pay for any funeral costs, why does ao3 have a tag for major character death but not death by feels, you know what this means right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmesomepie/pseuds/needmesomepie
Summary: Abuse, addiction, triple homicide, threats, kidnapping, girlfriends, fake friends, judgement and fear. It was all behind them. They'd moved on. They were living a town over from Tivoli, had got married and were living a happy and successful life. There was nothing standing in their way, no secrets keeping them silent, no murderer on their trail. They could finally live. In other words, 15 years after the happenings of Ryan Kane, Lukas and Philip return to Tivoli to celebrate christmas. Snow falls and cuteness ensues and two boys who once had a very dull outlook on life, are finally able to see the light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something fluffy as fuck to help us all get through the pain that sunday smacked in our faces

It was a late Tuesday evening when Philip saw the first few flakes of snow, signalling that winter had finally begun. It was falling fast and had given a crisp smell to the air around him. By the time he'd arrived at Helen and Gabe's, the ground was covered and he was a hat and carrot nose away from resembling a snowman himself. It was the 23rd of December and he had come back for christmas, Lukas being delayed with work until tomorrow so Philip had made the journey alone. He'd decided to walk the short journey from his and Lukas' to the house he'd spent so many years of his life, the journey only taking about half an hour, even with the snow holding him back. They'd greeted him warmly, as if he really was their son. He knew that was how they saw him, that they'd all but brought him up since he was 17 and he'd always treated them as parents, but it still shocked him every time they just _loved_ him, because they hadn't been there from the beginning and for them to want to be there till the end was something Philip could never thank them enough for.

He went upstairs and placed his small bag of essentials in his old room that had been made up for him and Lukas to stay in. Everything was being brought in the car with Lukas tomorrow so Philip had only brought what he'd need until then. He noticed the small little dent in the wall that had been caused by Lukas one day when he had pushed Philip rather forcefully against it, his watch causing the small little mark. He smiled, remembering the many good times he'd had in this room, before leaving and walking downstairs, just as Helen left to put out snow warning signs around town.

"How you been kid?" He heard Gabe call from the living room, his caring tone never ceasing to exist.

"I've been good, really good actually." He replied, sitting himself down opposite Gabe on the 'way too good to be true' sofas they'd always had.

"I'm glad, how's Lukas?"

"He's great. His motocycle career has really taken off, not that you didn't know that i'm sure, the tv is always on in here." He added with a small laugh.

"Ah, nothing's changed has it." Gabe replied, laughing alongside Philip.

"But pray do tell, what is life like as a married man?"

"Oh god, i've never experienced anything worse. I mean i literally have to spend all day everyday with this man? Sleep in the same bed as him and speak to him on a daily basis? There's the going out together, the hand holding in public and then, to top it all off, i have to live with him? Honestly, it's the worst thing i've ever had to do." Philip said, sarcasm lacing every single word.

"I told you, it's all downhill from here."

"Maybe i should have listened." He said, looking at Gabe before the both of them burst out laughing.

After endless minutes of genuine laughter and loss of breath, Philip managed to speak.

"In all honesty though, it's one of the greatest acheivements of my life and i am loving every second."

"I couldn't have wished for more." Gabe said, a fond smile cloaking his words.

The two stayed like that, catching up on the few weeks in which they hadn't seen eachother, laughs and smiles never ceasing to exist. Helen arrived back and joined their conversation, bringing pizza for dinner which they ate around multiple rounds of different card games, following up on a year old tradition. Although Helen and Philip had never had the greatest relationship, it had improved a significant amount over the years as they had both come to understand eachother much better.

They all retired to bed after a few glasses of wine and bottles of beer, Philip having a short phone conversation with Lukas. He climbed into his old bed, alone for the first time in years, memories clouding the air and nostalgia cloaking him like a blanket. He missed Lukas a lot that night, not realising how hard it is to sleep alone after 15 years together.

 

The birds had just begun chirping, the sun only just risen as Philip woke up to soft kisses being placed on the back of his neck. He turned over to find Lukas lying next to him, big grin on his face.

"Suprise" he whispered, kissing Philip again.

"I thought you weren't getting here till about 6?" He questioned.

"Nice to see you too." Lukas replied, laughter following soon after.

"Oh shut up, you know i'm glad you're here." Philip replied through the laughter, bringing Lukas in for a kiss.

"My race finished early so i packed everthing last night and set off early this morning because i couldn't wait to see you." The blonde said, a blush rising from his neck to his cheeks. They may have been together for 15 years, married for 6, but Lukas still got slightly embarrassed when he admitted things like this and Philip still found it absolutely adorable.

Philip kissed the blush from Lukas' face, ending in them lying cuddled together on the bed, much like they had done when they were younger. They lay just listening to the breaths of the other, the chirps of the birds outside and the creaks of a house beginning to see it's last days.

"Hey, come with me." Lukas said out of the blue, getting off the bed and leaving the room.

"What? Where are you going?" Philip groaned out a reply, too comfy to want to move.

"Just shut up and follow me." The reply came from half way down the stairs. The words could have been taken as malicious but Philip could practically hear the smile beaming from Lukas' face. He got up and followed Lukas downstairs, shrugging on a jumper as he did.

"Lukas where are we going?" Philip questioned again when he saw Lukas pulling on his shoes and a coat.

"Shhh, just trust me." Lukas replied, smirk quickly following.

Philip smilled as he did just that, trusted him, like he'd been doing for all these years. He put his shoes on, grabbed a jacket and followed Lukas out of the door before something stopped him in his tracks.

"Lukas, what about-"

"They'll be fine, stop worrying and come on!" Lukas interrupted, seemingly reading Philip's mind and reassuring him of any worries he had.

Philip followed Lukas to a field covered in snow, much like everything else around. The sun shone through the gaps between branches, the birds were singing in the crisp early morning air and Philip was suddenly being hit with a ball of snow on the back of his head. He turned around, mouth opened in feigned shock to see Lukas standing, remenents of a snowball on his hands and cheeky grin lighting up his face.

"Did you just throw a snowball at me?" Philip exclaimed, pretending he didn't already know the answer.

"Mm nope, must have been someone else." Lukas replied, all too aware of what he was saying.

"Oh? One of the many people that just so happened to have _not_ walked past here in the last three minutes?"

"Yeah, one of them." Lukas replied as Philip turned around, bending down to pick up some snow.

"Well, maybe i'll just have to get them back." Philip said, turning around and throwing a snowball right back at Lukas.

"Oh really? We're doing that?"

"You started it!" Philip exclaimed, chucking another ball of snow directly at Lukas' shoulder, only to be met with another straight to the face. Philip looked up and set his eyes dead on Lukas, not breaking eye contact as he walked over to him, devious smile on his face. He stopped infront of the blonde, eyes still set on his, bent down slowly, picking up a handful of snow and when Lukas was all too distracted by the smile on Philip's face, he dropped all of the snow down the back of his shirt.

Lukas made an inhuman noise as he started shaking to keep the snow from touching his skin anymore than it had.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Lukas all but shrieked, laughing all the same. Philip didn't reply verbally, just sent a discreet smirk Lukas' way.

"You're so going to pay for that."

"Oh i am, am i?" Philip questioned, lowering his voice just a bit.

"Yeah, you are." The older of the two replied, walking closer to Philip excruciatingly slowly. With millimetres between them, Lukas quickly swiped some snow off the ground and pushed it into Philip's face. Philip retaliated, mushing more snow into Lukas' face, starting a small match between the two. At one point, Lukas pushed a little too hard, knocking Philip backwards, who dragged Lukas down with him. They ended up lying in the snow, laughing until their stomach's hurt and they couldn't laugh anymore.

Slowly, laughs turned to chuckles, which turned to gentle smiles on both faces. They were lying in the snow, Philip draped half across Lukas, their hands clasped together, the warmth of their bodies shielding them from the harsh bite of the snow.

"I love you." Lukas whispered into the silence, the words carrying like a melody as they reached Philip's ears.

"I love you too." Philip whispered back before turning to look into the vibrant blue eyes of the man he loved so well. He leant up, Lukas meeting his lips in the middle as they told eachother just how much they loved the other, without making a single sound.

 

Their peace was interrupted when all too familiar voices where shouting at them from afar.

"Daddy!" Came the simultaneous cries, little footsteps carrying them closer with every second.  Suddenly, quicker than either could have anticipated, two little bodies had jumped on top of them, flicking snow onto the older two at the same time.

"Hey you little monkeys, what are you doing out here?" Lukas questioned, making Philip's heart swell.

"We wanted to play in the snow!" The older of two enthusiastically replied.

"Oh you did?" Lukas teased.

"Yeah!" Piped up the younger.

Philip smiled fondly at the three, before flicking a little bit of snow into their faces.

"Oh it's on." Lukas challenged, before turning to the two small bodies, each resembling one of the couple.

"Come on, help me get daddy back!" He 'whispered' to the two, perfectly loud enough for Philip to hear what was coming to him.

Little handfulls of snow were slowly being chucked at Philip, lightly dusting his jacket. He started flicking bits of snow back before he noticed Helen and Gabe standing off to the side, genuine smiles plastered wide across their faces. They started to make their way over when they saw Philip looking at them, signalling for them join the group.

"We couldn't keep them away, i'm sorry." Helen greeted as they reached the little family.

"Once they saw the snow they were goners, much like their parents i see." Gabe interjected, grinning as he looked behind Philip to two children and their father building a giant pile of snow, probably with the intention of chucking it all at Philip.

"It's fine, thanks for looking after them." Came Philip's heartfelt reply.

"You know we love doing it." Gabe said, placing his hand on Philip's shoulder. They shared a genuine smile before a snowball hit Philip square in the back. He turned around, knowing exactly who was responsible and ran straight for him, tackling him down into the snow. He looked down, straight into his eyes and kissed him. The kiss was short lived however, as snow was chucked in each of their faces equally, the laughs of Helen and Gabe following the cheeky giggles of a 3 and 4 year old.

Philip and Lukas both turned to the culprits, mouths open wide.

"Who chucked that?" They both exclaimed, pretending to be unaware.

"Not me!" They both replied, more than sure that no one could see through their lies.

"Are you sure?" Philip teased, picking up some snow and moulding it into a ball. He saw the faces of the two children light up, before they realised what was about to happen and started to run, screams following behind.

"I'm going to get you!" Philip called after them, purposefully running too slowly to actually catch them.

They ran to Lukas, all but begging him to help them fight Philip. He agreed and suddenly the battle from earlier had been renewed.

Helen and Gabe joined Philip, the group commencing into a fully fledged battle.

Snowballs were flying back and fourth between the two small groups, laughter filling the air around them. At one point, Philip and Lukas caught eachothers eyes, smiles more genuine than either had seen since their wedding day and the day they'd finalised the adoption, adorning their faces. Their past may not have been great, death of parents, dodgy backgrounds, difficult decisions, triple homicides, secret relationships and the small matter of being stalked by a murderer, but this here, right now, was more than either of them could have hoped for.

As snowballs were thrown in all directions, the snow started to fall down once more, sprinkles landing in everyone's hair. Philip looked at Lukas, Lukas looked at Philip. They looked at their kids, smiling and laughing in the snow. They looked at Helen and Gabe, smiling even after all that they'd been through, yet supporting them from the beginning to the end. Then they looked back at eachother, they smiled, no longer the couple with one hundred different secrets, constantly fearing for their lives and the lives of everyone they loved. No longer were they the couple who had to hide who they were out of fear of not being excepted. No longer were they two 17 year old boys, placed in a situation that forced them to grow up far too quickly. They were simply Philip and Lukas, married, fathers of two. They were _happy_. After all of these years, they were finally, effortlessly, happy and as they looked into eachother's eyes, they saw that happiness echoed, dancing around the others pupils. And it was that moment that cemented in both of their minds, that no matter how bad their past, their upbringing or how hard they had fought to be here, their future was theirs to make and they were determined to make it great.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need to see openly cute, fluffy Philkas in season 2 more than i need oxygen
> 
> THE RATINGS THOUGH I ACTAULLY CRIED I WAS SO HAPPY
> 
>  
> 
> (Kind of tempted to write a mini one shot that follows this but of them on christmas day because i need lots of fluffy philkas in my life right now. If you want it, i'll write it, just let me know)


End file.
